


Bad Romance - by Castiel Winchester

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Romance - Freeform, Crack, M/M, sudden marriage, swooning Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel tries his hand at romance. Sequel to Erotica; can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance - by Castiel Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to this story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5990823

The heavenly angel sighs as he watches the incredibly strong human male pass him on the train. He catches a whiff of his cologne and swoons, falling into an even taller, manlier, more muscular man.

 

The manlier man smiles, adjusting his grip on the angel. “You must have fallen from Heaven, cause you’re an angel, baby,” he says huskily.

 

“How did you know?” The angel asks, genuinely wondering how this stranger knew he was an Angel of the Lord.

 

The man winks at the angel, then swoops in for a ravishing kiss that leaves them both breathless. _This_ , the angel thinks, _must be love at first sight_.

 

“Marry me?” The man asks, releasing his hold on the angel and getting down on one knee.

 

The angel gasps, throwing one hand over his heart, then nods enthusiastically. “You’re the love of my life. Yes~”

 

And then they lived happily ever after.


End file.
